A Wife Of A Devil
by Zory rock101
Summary: The wife of A devil Tsukasa laid in her bed looking at her engagement ring. She can believe that Yuuki Anzai actually asked her to married him. She also was afraid that there was not going to be any of future with them because of his devil side. Tsukasa then heard a knock on her door. "yes who is it?" Tsukasa asked, still wearing her pajama.


The wife of A devil

One-shot

Tsukasa laid in her bed looking at her engagement ring. She can believe that Yuuki Anzai actually asked her to married him. She also was afraid that there was not going to be any of future with them because of his devil side. Tsukasa then heard a knock on her door. "yes who is it?" Tsukasa asked, still wearing her pajama.

"It me Yuuki," Yuuki said on the other side of the door. Tsukasa open the door and saw Yuuki brushing seeing his she sure wife and her pajamas.

'He so cute when he brush like that,' Tsukasa said to herself.

"Are you ready? My mom got the Marriage certificate," Yuuki said, looking at Tsukasa. Yuuki and Tsukasa decided not to have a marriage ceremony because what the point to spread lot of money for stuff that they are going to used once.

"Okay, let me get dressed first," Tsukasa said, kiss Yuuki on the lips and close the door right after. Tsukasa quickly put on a dress that she wear a lot and love it...well Yuuki is the one you like it the most. Tsukasa open the door and saw that Yuuki is waiting for her. "I'm ready to get going,"

"Okay," Yuuki said, took Tsukasa's hand and walked down the hallway. Yuuki's mother was stilling for them with the Marriage certificate. Midori Anzai hand a pen to Tsukasa to write her signature on the Marriage certificate after she got her name on the paper she hand the pen to Yuuki. Yuuki signed his signature.

"Tsukasa you are now Ms. Anzai," Midori said, looking at Tsukasa. Tsukasa took Yuuki's hand.

'I can't believe that I am Yuuki wife now,' Tsukasa said to herself. After a while, Tsukasa laid in her bed being held by her new husband. "Yuuki, I love you," Tsukasa said, looked at him.

"I love you too," Yuuki said, got on top of Tsukasa and kiss her lips. Yuuki press his hips in between Tsukasa's legs. Tsukasa wrap her arms his neck and press her body against his.

"You can take off my bra," Tsukasa said, feel Yuuki hold her tight so he can get his hand in the back and unhook it.

'She is already turn on,' Yuuki said to himself. Yuuki took of Tsukasa shirt and slipped her bra off her arms. "You looked so beautiful," Yuuki said. Shock Tsukasa because that was the first compliment he ever told her.

"Yu..uki," Tsukasa said, felt Yuuki tongue against one of her nipple until it was hard then he suck on it making Tsukasa moan louder. Tsukasa put her head in the pillow and grab the bed sheet. Yuuki slowly taking off her pants and her underwear. He slipped two finger inside her making her moan louder then before. "Yuuki...I want you inside me,"

When Yuuki heard that he send him over the edge and he quickly took off his pants and boxer. Tsukasa notice that he is trying so hard to hold his devil side back. Yuuki slowly and very gentle enter her. Tsukasa feel Yuuki going in and out of her until he can't hold his devil side and longer. He pull out and quicky injecting himself with a noodle and his eyes went back to normal. "Sorry for not stoping," Yuuki said, sat on the edge of the bed.

"There nothing to be sorry for," Tsukasa said, sat up and wrap her arms around Yuuki bare skin.

"I don't know how I end up with a wonderful wife," Yuuki said, turn his head and looked at Tsukasa.

"Well, you did asked me to married you," Tsukasa said, kiss Yuuki on the lips. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Yuuki said, kiss Tsukasa on the lips.

Few months later...

Tsukasa sat on the couch in Yuuki and her little apartments at the ONL they have for married couple. Yuuki was out looking for a mass murder that was raping and killing female. Yuuki told Tsukasa never go outside without him in case she was the next victim of the mass murderer. After a while, Tsukasa heard a sound of a door handle moving jumped up and fraid hoping it was on the mass murder.

Yuuki watch into the room wearing his officer uniform on the back of the uniform say East Bay. "Oh it just you," Tsukasa said, let out a sight

"Well it is good to see you too," Yuuki said, looking up to Tsukasa.

"No it not that. I thought you were the murder," Tsukasa said, wrap her arms around his neck.

"You don't need to worrying anymore we finally got caught him." Yuuki said, wrap his arms around Tsukasa.

"That is good. Yuuki I have been thinking that...maybe we should start our own little family," Tsukasa said, looking at Yuuki.

"Are you sure?" Yuuki asked, looking down at her.

"Yes, I want a family," Tsukasa answer.

"Okay, I will talk to my mom and set something up," Yuuki said, kiss her on the lips.

Thank you for reading this story :)


End file.
